Ruffles And Lace
by deadaccount100
Summary: A short drabble featuring Bro crossdressing (mildly nsfw)
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The dress rustles as Bro lays it out on the bed beside him, lace in disarray from being hidden away from prying eyes. The stockings are soft against his freshly shaved skin, so light it gives him goose bumps. He never dares to shave during summer, he's too worried someone will notice. Winter brings its own special treat, allowing him to hide his hairless body. Allowing it to grow back is always such a shame./p
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He pulls the dress on carefully, smoothing out the ruffles. Every slight movement makes the lace and ruffles shift, and he allows himself to get lost in the sensation, shifting from foot to foot as the dress follows. He pulls out a pair of heels and slips them on, admiring in the mirror the way the dress hugs his form, and the heels accentuate his calves. The dress falls just above the knee, light in colour./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The box on his nightstand calls his name, and carefully he does his makeup in a small mirror. He's gotten so good at it over the years, probably knows more about it than most women. His research into how to produce the perfect, feminine face has been extensive, secret, and highly rewarding. Without the gel in his hair it falls almost to his shoulders. He brushes it slowly, watching himself in the mirror as he goes. Entranced, he watches how delicate his movements have become, how feminine he looks. He stands and arches his back, never taking his eyes off his reflection./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In time to soft music, he begins to sway, painted lips mouthing each word with precision. He sees not himself in the full length mirror by his bed, but a gorgeous and feminine person gazing back. He looks slightly girlish, with the bright colours and lacy dress. He gently touches his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sliding to the floor, he sits with his knees bent and legs parted. He softly pushes back the layers of fabric, as light as feathers against his skin. Bro arches his back, eyes still locked with the mirror, and pushes his palm against the panties his erection is straining against. With a soft sigh, he partially lowers his eyelids and begins to palm himself. His other hand reaches up to play with the lace across his chest, arrayed so as to hide how flat his chest is. The fabrics whispers against his skin as he pinches and tugs at a nipple, and gentle pants fall from his lips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As far as he is concerned, he's never looked more beautiful./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emPart of the Tumblr Drabbles series, found on my nsfw blog striders-nudes on tumblr. Feel free to submit prompts!/em/p 


End file.
